Nowaki and Miyagi! Brothers!
by Esmi blood
Summary: From a horrible argument that Miyagi said something he shouldn't say to Nowaki. After that night they haven't spoke for 3 years so Miyagi secretly put a letter at Nowaki with a shocking new . Will they talk to each other again? Is Miyagi-kun Nowaki older brother and doesn't even know. Will have sad past of Nowaki childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Nowaki and Miyagi! Brothers!

Chapter 1: The argument

Miyagi sitting inside the car looking at the young man with ocean blue eyes with a wonderful smile on his face. He waited for him and his lover to leave their apartments before they notice him. It took them a little while to leave the apartments but when the coast was clear the man walked up the stairs holding a letter in his hand "_After this, I have to tell him the truth_" he thought

Sliding the letter through the mail slot the thought what this young man will say to him. Soon returning to the car driving away from the apartments the tears were forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said

"I'm so sorry"

**Flashback**

At the M University the two seme are arguing for the fifteen time this month which it get super annoying and childish when they argue but it kind of funny and entertaining to the two ukes as they giggle quietly to themselves.

"I swear Miyagi-kun you're such a bother!" shouted Nowaki

"Like how!"

"You're always complaining for the smallest thing like a three year old"

"Well at least I have family and you don't!"

Nowaki heart beat slowly when he hear that soon Miyagi-kun cover mouth with the words he just said "Nowaki, I didn't mean to..." Soon Nowaki raise his hand smack him leaving a huge red mark on his cheek which leave everything in silent

"Just stop it!" he shouted from the top of his lungs that it shocked the two ukes and the frighten other seme to his heart. Nowaki faced down on the floor not looking at the other seme

"What does it matter to you if I have family or not. You don't know the things I struggle to survive from the orphanage for years but you don't care about me anyway from on. "YOU AND I ARE NOW STRANGERS!"

Miyagi saw the tears droplets that flew away from Nowaki eyes which broken his heart soon Nowaki left the room in silence which feel like that the younger man was saying "_I hate you!"_

The atmosphere was depressing and silence so Hiroki grabbed his thing and left the office to catch up with Nowaki. The older seme touch his red cheek soon the tears fell down silently "I'm sorry" he said silently.

**End of Flashback **

It has been three years since they spoke to each other last time from that horrible argument. Nowaki felt so angry with Miyagi from what he say about not having a family. His heart still beats slowly from hearing that kind words from Miyagi like how can he say that to him so harsh to him. He'll never ever forgive Miyagi since that night

_"Miyagi you idiot!" _he mummer quietly to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Nowaki and Miyagi! Brothers!

Chapter 2: The Letter

In the quiet afternoon the young doctor sitting at a table doing some paper works until Hiroki came with a envelope in his hand. The two men smile at each other but somehow the brunette show him the envelope placing it on the table. The doctor looked confuse "What is this?" He asks

"It a letter from Miyagi-san"

That name harden Nowaki heart of hearing that name "I don't have anything to do with that person"

"Nowaki maybe this letter is an apologize for what his said"

"What he said doesn't make things any better"

"Nowaki please you need to talk to him it has been three years scene you guys spoke to each other's"

Hiroki get up from his chair leaving the envelope on the table "Just think about it" he said. Nowaki sign of annoyances why does that jerk has to said anything to him for the past three years. Well this doesn't mean anything to him but the fact never being friends again and talk each other's sound kind of harsh

Opening the envelope to get the letter out soon five minutes later the doctor felt in shock of reading the letter that was sent from the professor "What does this mean?"he thought

_The letter_

_Dear Nowaki_

_Three years has pass now and I'm sorry that for the cruel words that I said it wasn't suppose to happen. I hope you can forgive me please there something I need to tell you while those three years I have been doing some research to find your biological parents and I know who they are. These are really nice people and they miss you so must when you got kidnap. I hope we could talk again and be friends like we use to back then three years ago._

_Sincerely__ Miyagi-san_

The dumbfounded young doctor shook the paper "Nani?" he thought. For those three years Miyagi has been looking for his family a long but why would he do something like for him.

Looking onto the floor remembering the argument of that night when he slap Miyagi really badly and saying those horrible words to him "YOU AND I ARE NOW STRANGERS!"

Unawares the tears that fell from his eyes Nowaki hold the letter right where his heart was sobbing really quietly "Miyagi! Gomen I didn't mean anything I said either" he said

**An hour later**

Nowaki was finally done with the paperwork's but couldn't forget about the letter out of his mind though. "I guess it time to forget about the past and make up with Miyagi-san" he thought

A knock was heard on the door so Nowaki walked to there once he open the doors his eyes were shock of the person he is seeing right now that has been awhile since they last met

"Konbanwa Nowaki" said Miyagi

**This is all i got today so yeah ik its a crappy chapter**


End file.
